Cayenne
Cayenne is a character found in Greenthumb Gardens in the game Dragon Quest VII History Cayenne works as a servant to Burdock, the owner of Greenthumb Gardens' herb garden. She is in love with Dill, Burdock's son. However, he is in love with Lavender who, in turn, is love with Carraway. One day, a Gray Rain falls on the residents of Greenthumb Gardens, caused by the Rainiac. Greenthumb Gardens After the party defeats the Rainiac, they use the Angel Tear and the residents return to normal. Sometime afterwards, Dill and Cayenne are seen talking about Lavender when suddenly, she kisses him. Dill removes himself from her embrace. Cayenne state that this is probably what Lavender and Carraway are doing, but he refuses to believe it. After Carraway recovers, they hold a feast to celebrate his recovery. Cayenne cooks all of Iwan's favorites for the party. While everyone is enjoying the food, she talks with Carraway outside the party. She tries convince him to elope with Lavender in order to get rid of the competition for Dill's affections. He refuses, stating that it would just cause trouble for his family. After it rains, Cayenne is disappointed that the rain will wash the poison away. She tells the party that it is a joke, which causes Ruff to say that it isn't funny to joke about poisoning food. She returns to Burdock's house. When Carraway leaves town, Cayenne is disappointed that Carraway didn't take Lavender with her. Interim Dill loses the mansion to Dan D. Lion. Cayenne marries Dan D. Lion and becomes lady of the house. She still has feelings for Dill, shown by her paying off his bar tab. Unbeknownst to Dan D. Lion, Cayenne has been poisoning him slowly with an addictive poison, putting it in his food. This has been disguised to the other villagers as tending to her sick husband. 30 Years Later Cayenne is preparing her husband's meal as usual when she puts too much poison in his food. Believing that someone would get suspicious if her husband dies too quickly, she has her maids throw the food away. She then goes to see Dill. She tells him that she still loves him, but Dill won't hear of it. Dill says that she has a good life and she shouldn't throw it away because of him. Cayenne says that she isn't doing this for his sake, but for her own. He then notices the rope holding a vial Camomile, one of the housemaids, believing that it would be a waste of food, feeds Cayenne's cooking to her dog, Ginger. When Ginger eats it, he becomes poisoned. Camomile brings it to the attention of Cayenne, who becomes indignant at the fact that she would deliberately poison her husband. She then threatens to fire Camomile if she does not stop accusing her. Cayenne walks out of the mansion. As she does, the string holding the vial of poison breaks. However, Cayenne doesn't notice and continues to Dill's house. Cayenne later prepares lunch for her husband, laced with poison. Dan D. Lion is about to eat when Camomile comes in and tells the master of the house that the food is cooked with poison. He refuses to believe that it is poison, but Camomile gives proof. She shows him the vial which Cayenne always carried. Dan D. Lion notices it as the vial which Cayenne told him was medicine. Cayenne denies the accusations, but he tells her to drink the contents of the vial to prove her innocence. It is at this point that Dill comes in. He tells Dan D. Lion that Cayenne poisoned him and that he was her accomplice. Dan D. Lion then orders both of them to leave town. Dill motions for Cayenne to come with him and the two leave town, never to be heard from again. Category:Dragon Quest VII characters Category:Dragon Quest VII non-player characters